Provocante
by ApocalypticLove
Summary: "Sem pensar duas vezes, Dean levantou da cadeira onde estava sentado, indo até a direção do moreno. - O que você tem, Dean? - falou confuso e sem saber o que acontecia com o caçador."


**Disclaimer: **Nenhum personagem da história me pertence, mas sim a Eric Kripke. Não ganho nada escrevendo fics, mas apenas gosto de escrevê-las e me divirto com isso.

**Sinopse: **"Sem pensar duas vezes, Dean levantou da cadeira onde estava sentado, indo até a direção do moreno

- O que você tem, Dean? - falou confuso e sem saber o que acontecia com o caçador."

**Beta reader: **Sem beta, me perdoem pelos erros.

**Avisos:** Yaoi e Lemon.

**Nota: **Well, primeiramente eu havia postado essa fanfic no Nyah no começo de 2012 e agora estou postando ela aqui. Se alguém quiser o link da fic no Nyah, aqui está: .br/historia/197763/Provocante

P.S.: Quando fiz essa fic eu me inspirei na história "Entre Sorvete e Dean" se alguém ainda não leu ela e quiser dar uma olhada, o link dela é esse: .br/historia/155409/Entre_Sorvete_E_Dean

Bom, espero que vocês gostem, leiam e aproveitem!

* * *

**Provocante.**

_**Por: **ApocalypticLove._

Dean estava rodeado por livros e folhas de jornais que estavam em cima da mesa, ele estava procurando algumas coisas e mexia no notebook para ver se achava outro caso, enquanto isso, Sam e Bobby haviam saído para fazer compras. Escutou um farfalhar de asas e Castiel apareceu em pé a sua frente. Sem tirar os olhos do notebook, Dean falou:

– Algum problema, Cass? – perguntava calmamente

O anjo não respondeu, Dean ia repetir a mesma pergunta, assim tirando os olhos do notebook e olhando para o moreno, mas foi interrompido pelos seus pensamentos quando viu Cass daquele jeito: segurava uma casquinha de sorvete de chocolate, estava todo melecado em volta de seus lábios, o sorvete derretia em sua mão, percorrendo seus dedos, ele estava até com um bigode de sorvete. Ficou boquiaberto, nem conseguiu repetir sua pergunta ou pelo menos raciocinar direito pelo estado que ele ficou. Ele queria limpar todo aquele sorvete que estava no rosto e na mão do anjo com sua própria língua, não estava conseguindo se segurar. Sem pensar duas vezes, Dean levantou da cadeira de onde estava sentado, indo até a direção do moreno.

– O que você tem, Dean? – falou confuso e sem saber o que acontecia com o caçador.

Dean nem respondeu Castiel. O loiro chegou perto do anjo e logo lhe dava um beijo, a casquinha caiu no chão, pois ele começava de beijar o moreno com urgência, o prensando contra a parede. Quando os dois viram, a língua de Dean estava percorrendo a boca inteira de Castiel, Dean queria sentir todo o gosto do moreno, enquanto o outro não sabia ao certo o que fazer, mas aquilo era tão bom...

Desajeitadamente, Castiel começou a corresponder Dean, tentando fazer os mesmos movimentos que o caçador. Parou de beijar o anjo, começando de lamber em volta da boca do mesmo que estava toda lambuzada com o sorvete de chocolate, depois lambendo e chupando seus dedos que também estavam melecados. O caçador parou com o que estava fazendo, em seguida tratou de encaixar uma de suas pernas entre as do moreno e começou a se esfregar.

Enquanto Dean fazia isso, ele desabotoava a camisa de Cass, adentrando a camisa do mesmo com a sua mão, começou de alisar seu peito, sua barriga, percorria com a sua mão em todo o tronco dele. Dean estava deixando Castiel excitado, ele próprio também já estava. O loiro voltava a beijar o moreno, enquanto o alisava e se esfregava nele, até que os dois escutaram o barulho do carro chegando. Dean abriu os olhos, que ficaram arregalados e instantaneamente parou o que fazia com Cass, assim voltando-se para trás, tentando se recompor. Os dois estavam sem fôlego.

O caçador abotoou rapidamente a camisa do mesmo, assim suspirando roucamente em seu ouvido:

– Eu ainda quero você...

Disse e depois sugou o lóbulo da orelha de Castiel e piscou para ele. Dean voltou para o lugar onde estava sentado. O anjo tinha noção do que havia acontecido, ficou paralisado e com seus olhos arregalados, suas pernas ficaram bambas e ele se sentou no chão, ficando com as costas encostadas na parede, encarou a casquinha que havia caído no seu lado e viu todo o sorvete derretendo naquele chão.

Olhou para o meio de suas pernas e a surpresa (sem muita novidade): Cass estava com uma bela ereção entre elas.

Dean, sentado na cadeira onde estava anteriormente, pegou um jornal e começou a lê-lo. Os dois caçadores adentraram na casa pela porta da cozinha, Dean e Castiel escutaram a voz dos dois falando:

– Eu falei que ia ser pouco, Bobby!

– Não vai ser! Isso está ótimo só para um ritual, garoto! Não discuta!

– Ok... Ok! Só não diga que eu não avisei!

Sam colocou as compras na mesa e foi até a porta da sala onde os dois estavam. Viu Castiel sentado no chão com a casquinha de sorvete ao seu lado derretendo e Dean sentado lendo um jornal.

– O que aconteceu com a sua casquinha de sorvete, Cass?

O moreno o olhou ainda com sua cara de não ter entendido nada do que havia se passado ali anteriormente e não respondeu o caçador mais novo.

– Bom... A sua sorte é que eu e Bobby trouxemos mais sorvete! E uma barra de chocolate, para misturarmos... Pois com esse calor que está fazendo... Meu Deus! – falou o moreno enquanto sorria e voltou para a cozinha para ajudar Bobby a guardar as compras.

Dean abaixou o jornal que estava na frente de seu rosto e olhou para o moreno ainda sentado no chão, paralisado. Castiel olhou para a cara do loiro e o mesmo piscou para ele, em seguida levantou novamente o jornal até sua face.

Cass conseguiu se recuperar e em um farfalhar de asas o anjo havia sumido. Sam foi até a sala novamente segurando um copo com sorvete e viu que Castiel já não estava mais lá.

– O que houve com o Cass, Dean? – Sam perguntou preocupado.

– Não sei, Sam. Depois ele volta. – respondeu, tentando disfarçar.

* * *

Os três passaram a tarde inteira pesquisando, já era de noite quando Bobby deu a ideia d'eles saírem para beber.

– Então... O que vocês acham de irmos beber um pouco?

– É ótima idéia, Bobby! Vamos Dean? – falou Sam animado.

– Não, obrigado. Vão vocês dois, eu estou cansado... – o loiro disse, tentando se livrar deles.

– Ihhh... Já vi que você está naqueles dias... – falou o irmão mais novo enquanto ria.

– Vê se me erra, Sam! – Dean disse irritado e Sam riu.

– Ok, Dean. Então... Vamos, Bobby?

– Vamos.

– Tchau então, Dean. Até mais tarde.

– Até, boa noitada para vocês dois.

– Obrigado. Pra você também.

Sam se levantou e saiu junto com Bobby da casa e foram para o bar.

Logo que os dois saíram, Dean se levantou, foi até o meio da sala e chamou por Castiel.

– Cass... Por favor, vem aqui...

Ele atendeu seu pedido e apareceu ali novamente, atrás de Dean.

– Me chamou, Dean?

– Sim... – falou o loiro, virando-se para trás – Então... Sobre o que aconteceu hoje mais cedo... – falava o caçador enrolado

– O que foi? – disse o moreno preocupado

– Então... É que eu... – ele deu uma pausa, suspirou fundo e falou – O que você achou daquilo? – Dean falou meio constrangido

– Como "o que eu achei daquilo"? – perguntou confuso

– Você... Gostou?

– Ér... – passou a mão nuca, abaixando sua cabeça, em seguida erguendo-a novamente – Foi... Foi bom, Dean... E-eu... Adorei. – disse corado e dando um leve sorriso.

– Sério?! – perguntou dando um sorriso de leve e depois mordendo o seu lábio inferior

– É... É sério, Dean. – falava o anjo sorrindo

– E por um acaso... Você... – ele fez uma pausa – Você gostaria de ter mais? – perguntou, agora malicioso.

Cass apenas fez sinal positivo com a cabeça e Dean o puxou pelo braço, e agarrando o moreno pela cintura, fazendo com que seus corpos ficassem colados.

– Então, Cass... Você vai ter isso e muito mais! – Dean disse, com um sorriso mais malicioso do que nunca em sua cara.

Dean avançou à boca de Castiel, o beijando com urgência. O anjo começou a correspondê-lo, imitando novamente os movimentos do maior. Castiel segurava, com seu braço esquerdo, a cintura do caçador, enquanto com sua outra mão ele começou de alisar braço do mesmo, percorrendo com sua mão até o abdômen de Dean, levantou um pouco a blusa do loiro e colocou sua mão por baixo da camisa do mesmo começando a passar sua mão por toda a sua barriga.

O beijo que ficava cada vez mais intenso e excitante foi quebrado por ambos que precisavam respirar.

– Cass... Vamos lá pra cima... – falou ofegante.

– Ok. – concordou.

Dean puxou o moreno pelo punho, gentilmente, o levando lá para cima, no quarto onde ele e Sam estavam dormindo. Chegaram à porta do quarto e começaram a se beijar novamente. Depois que os dois entraram no quarto, o loiro fechou a porta com o pé, para que não precisassem parar com o beijo.

Dean jogou Castiel na cama, em seguida subiu em cima do mesmo. Voltou a beijá-lo com urgência, parou com o beijo e começou de desamarrar sua gravata, depois desabotoando os botões de sua camisa e a tirando junto com o seu sobretudo.

Castiel se levantou um pouco e levou suas mãos até a barra da camisa de Dean, assim tirando a sua camisa. Cass se deitou de novo e o maior voltou a beijar seus lábios, começou a percorrer o corpo do moreno com beijos, mordidas, lambidas, até que se concentrou nos mamilos. Dava chupões, lambidas e os mordiscava, ele queria deixar Cass louco e estava conseguindo o que queria, o anjo já começava de dar fortes gemidos. Dean parou por um momento, tendo uma ideia, assim voltando-se para trás e falando

– Calma, tenho uma surpresa pra você, Cass! Já volto! – Se levantou ainda de calça e com os sapatos. Desceu as escadas e foi até o armário. O abriu e procurou a barra de chocolate que Sam e Bobby haviam comprado. Satisfeito com o que encontrou, sorriu maliciosamente e falou baixo para si mesmo:

– Ah, era bem isso que eu queria!

Pegou a barra, fechou o armário e abriu a gaveta armário pegando uma colher, em seguida foi até a geladeira, a abriu e viu se o sorvete ainda estava lá. Encontrou o pote e o abriu, vendo se havia algo dentro dele.

Para a sorte de Dean, o pote ainda estava cheio mais da metade.

Subiu as escadas novamente. Chegou ao quarto e Castiel ainda estava lá deitado na cama só de calças, sem a camiseta, a gravata e o sobretudo. Já havia tirado seus sapatos e meias.

– Pronto. Prepare-se, Cass. Você vai gostar da surpresa!

O loiro falou isso enquanto estava entrando no quarto, fechou a porta com a chave. O moreno levantou sua cabeça para olhar para Dean, viu o caçador segurando a barra de chocolate e o pote de sorvete, logo perguntou:

– O que você vai fazer com isso, Dean? – perguntou curioso

– Já disse que vai ser surpresa, espertinho! – respondeu o loiro malicioso

Dean andou até a cama colocou as coisas em cima do criado-mudo, tirou seus sapatos e meias. Subiu em cima do moreno, colocando suas pernas em volta do quadril do mesmo, se virou para pegar o pote e abri-lo, Castiel ainda o olhava confuso e sem entender o que ele queria fazer. O Winchester mais velho pegou uma colher cheia com o sorvete e jogou bem em cima do abdômen do menor.

– Ahh! Isso 'tá muito gelado, Dean!

– Calma, Cass. Eu já dou um jeito.

Depois que disse isso, ele se abaixou até o abdômen do outro e começou a chupar, lamber, queria fazer de tudo para deixar seu amante extremamente excitado. Castiel começou de soltar gemidos cada vez mais altos, conforme o loiro chupava com mais força.

Dean voltou-se para cima e falou:

– Está gostando, anjinho?

– Sim... Isso está tão bom...

– E vai ficar ainda melhor, só você esperar mais um pouco

Agora ele pegava a barra de chocolate, como estava extremamente calor naquele dia, mesmo sendo noite, o chocolate já estava derretendo ali, então foi fácil para a barra derreter na mão do maior. Pegou dois quadradinhos da barra e começou a derretê-las. Assim que já estava derretida, ele lambuzou os mamilos de Cass, voltando a chupá-los cada vez com mais intensidade, Cass gemia o nome de Dean e Dean sorria pelo o que estava conseguindo fazer com ele, o volume na calça dos dois já havia aumentado mais ainda, se isso era possível.

O caçador terminou de lamber todo o chocolate derretido, se levantou e começou a desabotoar a calça enquanto dizia

– Está bem, vou parar de te torturar!

Castiel não respondeu, pois estava tentando se controlar e tentando fazer sua respiração voltar ao normal. Dean tirou a calça do outro e depois sua boxer, viu o tamanho da ereção do mesmo e se impressionou com o que estava vendo. Ele já estava devorando aquilo com os olhos. Ele mesmo tirou sua calça, ficando apenas com a boxer, pegou mais uma colherada do sorvete e dessa vez colocou em sua mão. Com a mão quase cheia, levou até o membro do moreno, lambuzando todo o seu pênis. O anjo estava todo arrepiado com as sensações que sentia, nunca havia sentido aquilo antes, só Dean Winchester conseguia deixar o moreno daquele jeito.

Quando terminou de lambuzar o membro de Cass, ele falou

– Se prepara pra melhor parte agora, Cass!

– Ok...

Dean se abaixou e enfiou todo o comprimento de Castiel em sua boca, começou a chupar, em seguida fazendo movimentos de vai e vem.

O menor segurava os lençóis da cama com força e os puxava, dava gemidos altos e já estava arfando. Dean parou o que estava fazendo, não queria que Cass chegasse ao seu limite ainda, tinha mais uma coisa que ele queria fazer. Pegou a barra de chocolate novamente e por mais uma vez a derreteu na mão, a única diferença é que dessa vez ele pegou quatro quadradinhos. Derretido o chocolate, passou no membro do outro, voltou a chupá-lo com urgência. Cass já não aguentava mais, assim chegando ao seu ápice e gozando dentro da boca do loiro, ele engoliu aquilo tudo bem satisfeito.

– Meu Deus, Cass! Isso foi bom demais!

– Dean, eu amei...

– Calma, ainda tem mais.

– Mais?! - ele falou olhando para a cara do loiro que estava ajoelhado em sua frente impressionado.

– Ahum... Levanta anjinho...

Obedeceu, se levantou e como ele percebeu que o outro ainda usava sua boxer preta ele a tirou, Dean virou seu amante, fazendo com que ele ficasse de quatro na frente de si.

– Cass... Vai doer um pouco, mas é só no começo, ok?

– Ok, Dean... Eu confio em você...

Aquilo era tudo o que ele precisava ouvir. Então começou a enfiar um dedo na entrada do seu amado, ele começou a gemer de dor, Dean parou, esperando com que Cass se acostumasse. Pouco tempo passado ele já havia se acostumado, então o loiro enfiou o segundo dedo, dessa vez demorou menos para que o menor se acostumasse com a dor. Quando viu que ele já estava preparado, o maior tirou seus dedos de dentro dele, o penetrando com seu membro rijo, começando a fazer movimentos de vai e vem dentro do anjo, enquanto o segurava pela cintura. Castiel estava quase berrando de tanto prazer que estava sentindo, os dois já estavam ofegantes e com seus corpos muito quentes e agora mais suados do que nunca.

O caçador chegou ao seu ápice, gozando dentro do moreno. Tirou seu membro de dentro de Cass, o anjo caiu na cama, exausto, e o Winchester em cima de si. Começou a beijar a nuca de seu parceiro que estava em baixo de si e passando com sua mão pela barriga do mesmo.

– Então, Cass... Gostou da surpresa? - disse ofegante e com um sorriso na cara

– Dean, você acabou comigo... Mas eu amei isso tudo...

Dean saiu de cima do corpo do seu amado, deitando ao seu lado, o virou para si e o abraçou.

– Cass... Eu te amo muito. Você... Quer namorar comigo? - falava com seus olhos brilhando

– Dean... Isso... Isso é sério?!

– Muito sério, Cass.

– Lógico que eu quero namorar com você, Dean! Eu estava esperando por esse momento já faz tempo...

– E você nunca me contou nada? Por quê? - disse impressionado

– Nunca disse por medo da sua reação, não sabia se seria positiva ou não... - falou o anjo triste

– Ei, olha aqui... - colocou a mão no queixo de Castiel erguendo sua cabeça - O que importa, é que agora, nós estamos juntos e nunca mais vamos nos separar, ok?

– Ok, Dean! Eu te amo muito!

– Eu também, anjinho, vem aqui.

Ele puxou seu, agora namorado, para mais perto do seu corpo, o beijando apaixonado. Eles ficaram por mais um tempo abraçados se observando e trocando carícias, até que dormiram juntos naquela noite calorosa e perfeita.

**FIM.**

* * *

**E aí? Gostaram? Por favor, deixem review! ;***


End file.
